User blog:Sergio Turbo/The reason why Ferrari should leave Formula 1
The 2012 Formula 1 championship ended, and Vettel "won" it by 3 points over Ferdinando Alonso. The quotation marks are necessary here, as there are several things wrong about both the pilot's behaviour during the last race and especially the Red Bull car during at least the final four ones... First of all, the infamous "yellow flag" during the Brazil GP. There was a bit of confusion, as the electronic system has still yellow flags when a marshal started waving the green one. I can understand that. But, AFAIK, the green flag signals that, from that point onwards, you are free to resume the race. Vettel started the overtake maneuver before he passed the green flag. Other drivers have been penalized for that exact maneuver, so why he isn't? FIA isn't known for their coerency (often comparable to that of badfic writers), and Vettel would probably have been able to win the championship even if he overtook the other car a lap later, so I'm not going to say that this thing alone would have changed the final standings. (I'm not going to say anything about the "was really there a green flag, or was it edited in afterwards by corrupt FIA people?" debate, as I can't say who is right and who is not. I'll only say that FIA had Youtube&Co. remove all the videos of the overtake they could find, and then published their own version. It's suspicious, at least.) However, in the last four races, both Red Bull cars had an "interesting" front wing. Basically, the nose of the car has been made in a way that ti can bend under aerodynamic stress, lowering the front wing and increasing its efficiency. Too bad that such an ingenious component breaks three different Formula 1 rules. #It is a mobile aerodynamic device. Any moveable aerodynamic device out of the DRS (the slot on the rear wing that can be opened to overtake in certain conditions) and the adjustable flaps on the front wing is banned. #The bodywork of a car can bend, depending on the location of the car, by no more that 10 or 20mm (0.4 and 0.8") That nose has been shown to be much more flexible than that. #I'm not 100% sure about this one, but by lowering itself under aerodynamic stress the front wing's ground clearance reduces itself. As on Formula 1 cars the front wing is always built as low as the rules allow, this means that the flexible nose allows the wing to become much lower than the rules allow that when the car is running. And yet, the FIA announced that the Red Bull's front end was legal. Wait, what? There are several other examples of rule-breaking behaviour from the Red Bull team that went under silence. Apparently, the FIA didn't want the Ferrari team to be able to win this championship. When the sanctioning body of the championship in which you are running is perfectly willing to manipulate its own rules to allow somebody else to win, you should leave it ASAP. And since a lot of people think that a Formula 1 without Ferrari isn't Formula 1, Bernie Ecclestone and the FIA would find themselves in a very uncomfortable position... Category:Blog posts